


A Blue Wedding

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/F, let these girls be happy, this is just self indulgent and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Jo and Morgan get married, and nothing could be better.





	A Blue Wedding

“What if I forget the vows? What if I can't get the ring on her finger?” Jo paced about her cousin Helen's bedroom, which was currently doubling as a dressing room for the wedding that was going to happen in less than an hour. “What if it all goes wrong?”

“It’s going to be fine, Jo, you're going to be fine. You can probably recite those vows in your sleep. And I'm sure you've checked and re checked that the ring will fit,” Helen soothed, she was surprisingly level headed for a seventeen year old. “It's going to be fine.” 

“Yeah, okay, it's all going to be fine.” The nerves in her stomach did nothing to disperse, they might have even grown heavier. The butterflies turning to birds. 

“Jo, breathe. We can't have one of the bride's passing out now can we?” Helen cracked a smile as Jo burst out laughing. 

And that's all it took for Jo to feel a little more at ease. Just one of her cousin's stupid jokes and laughing out her stress. 

“You’re right, now we mustn't keep the people waiting.” Jo smiled as Helen laughed at her own awful joke. 

“Oh come on, let's just get outside before the wedding starts without us.” Helen disappeared through the door and down the stairs, all where Jo followed, wondering what the girls had done to the backyard for the occasion.

Jo had to catch her breath when she walked into the backyard. It was stunning. The girls had put so much work into decorating it looked like something out of a movie. Little blue paper flowers hung in an arch from the ancient maple, and the same flowers made a pathway from the back door to the arch. 

“Helen, this is beautiful. When did you have the time to do this?” Jo was nearly crying, as she walked down the floral wreathed isle, never had she thought she would have something like this. 

“Libs and I make flowers all the time, so we thought the box of them we had would be put to good use for you and Morgan.” Helen looked pleased with her handy work hanging from the tree, “Besides you both deserve a day as perfect as you are.” 

“You're such a sap, I love you so much.” She pulled her cousin in for a hug that was tighter than necessary. “I still can't believe you guys did all this.” 

“I helped too you know.” A familiar voice said off to her left as he stepped out from behind the maple.

“Jimmy! You actually came!” Jo all but leapt onto her best friend, almost knocking them both over in the process with the force of the hug.

“Well of course I came, I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for the world. Especially if I'm the one officiating your ceremony.” Jimmy smiled goofily as he set Jo back down, careful not to mess up her outfit. 

“I can't believe this is really happening.” Jo felt the tears coming again, but she wouldn't cry, not yet at least. “After all that's happened.”

“You two deserve all of the happiness in the world, especially after all that.” There was a note of sadness in his voice but it was gone in the flash of a cheery smile. 

Before anymore could be said the back door opened with a creak and Libby stepped out. 

“Are we almost ready? I just got Morgan to stop crying and get her makeup on so we better move fast.” The fourteen year old sounded so business like it made Jo laugh a bit. 

“Yes Libby we're ready,” Jo said smiling. 

“Alright, here comes bride number two.” Libby stepped out of the way to join her sister on the grass.

Nothing could have prepared Jo for when Morgan walked out that door. Her dark hair was pulled up in the same way she did so often, but tiny white flowers scattered throughout it; they looked like stars in the night sky. Her dress was perfect, the shape, the lace, everything. Morgan was, in one word, perfect. Even her bouquet was full of their favorite flowers: daisies, lilacs, and of course blue violets. 

She was definitely crying as Morgan walked down that isle, but she didn't care. She was marrying the woman of her dreams and nothing could take that away from her. Morgan stopped less than a foot from Jo, her own eyes starting to water. 

“Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the union of two of my best friends who deserve this more than anything in the world.” Even Jimmy was starting to tear up a bit. “I'm going to skip over the long boring stuff and you two can read your vows now.” 

Jo took the smoothe silver band from her suit jacket pocket, “Morgan Katherine Wilson, I love you more than words can describe. I love you more than I thought was possible. I love you more than the moon and the stars. I love you more than letters that hold pressed flowers between their pages. I love you more than summer days spent together at the beach. I love you more than anything, and I hope I get to keep loving you like that for all our years to come.” She took Morgan's hand and slid the ring on. A perfect fit.

Morgan wiped at her eyes before taking out her own wedding band, this one a pale gold color. “Jo there's so many things I want to say, but I can't write down on paper, or even say aloud. I can't put into words the million different feelings I get whenever we're together. It's love in a million different ways. It's waking up early to find you made breakfast. It's hearing about funny things that happened at work. It's you bringing home stray cats at ten o'clock at night. It's everything. And it's love, and I'm so lucky to get to share that love with someone like you for the rest of my life.” She slid the ring onto Jo's finger before hugging her tightly. 

“And now, by the power invested in me by my own authority, I pronounce you happily married. You may kiss the bride,” Jimmy declared with such happiness it was a wonder birds didn't start singing in the trees.

Jo released Morgan from the hug before pulling her back in for a kiss. It was sunshine and starlight. Wildflowers and honey. It was like dancing and falling all at the same time. In a word it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day! let me know what you thought and find me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
